The Game is ON
by Shadow's Mirror
Summary: Téa plans a simple lunch out with friends. How could that possibly go wrong?


DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related characters are the creations of Kazuki Takahashi.

 **The Game is ON!  
** by Shadow's Mirror

"Uh… I really don't think it's a good idea for us to have lunch here, guys. Guys?" Téa eyed the fast food restaurant's sign with growing trepidation. "Guys, are you listening to me?"

"Of course we are, Téa. But it will be fine. I haven't heard anything bad about the food here." Yugi smiled at her gently, trying to reassure his friend, who was strangely reluctant about trying this new place.

"Yeah. I've heard it's really good, Téa. We definitely should give it a go!" Joey grinned at her. "Come on! I hear they make their fries with this special seasoning that makes them taste great." When food was involved, trust Joey to know the smallest details.

Bakura grinned at the girl. "Not to mention that they have charcoal grilled steaks as well."

Ryou looked suddenly worried. "Um… Bakura… you are going to ask for one well done, right? Not blood rare? Right? Bakura? Oh dear." He followed his suspiciously grinning dark half inside.

"Well I certainly do not wish to eat here." Téa turned happily, sensing an ally. Seto Kaiba instinctively took a step back from her. He wasn't entirely sure he trusted such a happy person.

"What? Too common for you, Kaiba?" Joey grinned at the CEO and then looked at his little brother, who was the one responsible for Kaiba being there in the first place. "Mokuba wanted to come here though, right?"

"Right! Please, Seto? Can we please stay and have lunch with everyone? Just this once?" The moment the boy turned those big blue eyes onto his brother, Seto Kaiba sighed and gave in.

Téa sighed too. She knew when she was beaten, as well. "Oh all right. We'll have a nice quiet lunch here." She went inside with the others, hoping that what she'd heard about that place was wrong. Or, if it was right, that the others wouldn't notice it.

The group were less than halfway to the counter when a voice cheerfully hailed them. "Hey guys! Wait until you see the fun games they have here!"

Of course at the magic word, 'games', Yugi, Yami, Joey, Seto, Bakura and Ryou all looked over at the speaker.

Bakura grinned back and waved to Malik, then to Marik as he turned and also noticed them. He snickered over the two fries Marik had put in his mouth like fangs. "Hey Marik, nice look. Hey Malik, what was that about games?"

"Oh no." Téa groaned softly. "Uh… guys… why don't we just go… order." She sighed as the others went over to speak to the blonde boys, sitting eating with their elder siblings. She sighed again as Malik explained, with both enthusiasm and hand motions, about the games the place supplied to some of its customers and what they had to do to get them.

Téa went to the counter and quietly placed her order for a normal burger and normal fries and a cold drink that was definitely not on the children's menu. She watched, her dreams of having a nice lunch with good conversaton between friends waving goodbye to her and setting off for a long trip abroad, as the others began to order their meals. Tristan was the only other one who ordered a regular burger and fries. The rest all ordered at least one thing from the children's menu, as well as their usual lunch order. They were all grinning as they joined her over at the table she'd claimed.

All except Tristan were also carrying a large sheet of paper and a small pack of crayons each.

"Hey Téa! If you order something from the kid's menu, you get a free game sheet! Isn't that awesome?" Joey beamed at her. Yugi and Mokuba were practically bouncing, Ryou was quietly delighted and even Kaiba and the yamis looked happier than usual as they all settled down.

Tea managed a small smile and nod in reply to Joey. "That's… great, Joey." She held back on telling him that she'd already known about that and mentally started the countdown as she started eating her lunch. Five. Four. Three. Two…

"Hey Kaiba, race you to the finish for these games!"

Téa sighed softly. How had she known that Joey would be the one to say it? The same way she'd known, the moment she'd seen the ad in the paper that mentioned the free game sheet with any item from the children's menu, that the others would happily pounce on the offer and that any chance of a quiet, normal, friendly lunch would be lost.

Sure enough, the others immediately reacted to the challenge. They were soon all so involved in racing each other to win the games, they all but forgot about their food. Including Joey. Even Malik and Marik came over to join them.

At that point, Téa completely gave in, smiled and cheerfully left a stunned Tristan with the others to make sure that no one broke anything or sealed anyone's soul in their shoes, while she accepted Isis's invitation to join her and Odion.

The two females shared a knowing look as they settled down for some normal conversation. They both understood perfectly well that there would be no intelligent interaction with any of the others until they were done playing.

After all, the Game was ON. How could any true duellist possibly resist that?

The End


End file.
